


Laces

by stormqueen93



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), Dominant Valerius (The Arcana), F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Lemon, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormqueen93/pseuds/stormqueen93
Summary: Valerius and AFAB apprentice attend a Court meeting.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader/Other(s), Asra/Julian Devorak/Reader, Asra/Julian Devorak/You, Valerius (The Arcana)/Reader, Valerius (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Laces

You enter the palace conference room, preparing yourself for a court meeting with a diplomat from a neighboring kingdom. Everyone, Friends and Courtiers, already present and spread out amongst the room socializing until the Countess is ready to begin. 

You were wearing black satin-weaved silk pants with side lacing crisscrossing through silver fasteners. The black strings were tied in bows at the top of your thighs. A rose red blouse that exposed your shoulders underneath a black waist cincher that matched the pants completed the look. Not your usual style, but the looks you receive as you entered the room told you it was the right choice. 

Julian looked in absolute ecstasy as you approached him, Asra, and Portia, who gave you a thumbs up. You two had picked it out last weekend at the market.

“Y-you look… I mean…Is it satin. It looks good. I mean you look good. NO! I meant…” Julian flustered his pale skin turning crimson.

“What he means to say is you look beautiful this morning,” Asra said kissing your cheek,”And every morning.”

Portia clasped her hands together in joy.“Ooh! MC I told you! You look good girl! Just look at Ilya’s face. He’s as red as a tomato!” Portia teased.

“Shutup Pasha, I am not!” he retorted. Ilya smoothed his hair, trying to regain his composure. “But um, yes. You do look nice.”

“Nice? Not beautiful, stunning, the most amazing woman you’ve ever seen?” you teased.

Julian smiled, and struck a dramatic pose. “Oh curses upon me! I have offended our exceptional lady. Forgive me, my lady. You are in no doubt the most radiant, striking, voluptuous creature to have ever walked the earth. A pox upon me for my incompetence!”

“You are forgiven dear doctor,” you replied dramatically, holding out your hand. 

He brought your hand to his lips and kissed it, wiggling his eyebrows. The four of you burst into a fit of laughter, then slid back into your normal morning conversation.

Suddenly you get the feeling that someone is watching you.

Valerius stood at the end of the table, eyeing you from his wine glass. You smile at him in greeting, and he motions for you to come forward. You sigh, having to leave your friends for what no doubt will be a less than pleasant conversation with the Consul. “I’ll talk to you later guys,” you say, as Asra grabs your hand and kisses you as you walk away. 

Taking a few steps, Valerius greets you sighing, “ Good Morning, Magician.”

“Good morning, Counsul Valerius. Is there something you needed?” you asked, hoping to make this as quick as possible.

“Perhaps,” he said as you felt his gaze raking over you. “I must say your outfit is very…interesting.”

Oh gosh, you exhaled, here we go again. It’s too early for this shit.

You put on a polite smile, “How kind of you to think so, Valerius. If there was nothing else-”

“I meant it in earnest. Black is very becoming on you, a total improvement from what you wore at the last meeting. I congratulate you.”

You didn’t know whether or not to be insulted, so you thanked him and took a seat at the center of the table. It was almost time to begin and you wanted to be ready to take notes.

When Nadia entered, everyone began taking seats. To your dismay,Julian and Asra began arguing about who’s turn it was to sit next to you. 

“Ilya you’re being unreasonable. You sat next to her at the last meeting, remember?” Asra grimamaced

“Yes, but yesterday was your turn for date night. And today it’s mine.” Ilya countered.

“This isn’t a date, Julian. We’re at work, and I was here first. To the chair, and in the relationship.” Asra replied smugly.

“That has nothing to do with it!” Julian shrieked. 

“Boys!” Nadia snapped, “Take a seat. Now.”

Julian and Asra glared at each other in silence, neither one backing down.

Before you can solve the problem by announcing that they could sit on either side of you, you felt movement next to you and turned to find the source. Odd. Valerius had taken the seat to your right. Usually he sat to Nadia’s right at the head of the table. 

Your chin dropped to your chest. Placing a hand on your forehead, you sighed. Now you had to choose, before Nadia threw both of them out.

“Now, look what you’ve done Ilya. You’ve given her a headache,” Asra hissed. 

“You Both Are giving me a headache,” Nadia Fumed. “Find a seat now, Or I will find one for you out the door.” she pointed.

“MC who do you want to sit next to?” Julian looked at her pleadingly.

You sigh. This was going to take a lot of diplomacy. Normally the three of you got along very well, inside and outside the bedroom. But sometimes, there were incidents like this one that, while flattering, came in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

“Julian sit next to Nadia,” you ordered.

Asra smiled triumphantly, thinking he won.

“Portia switch places with Asra would you, I don’t want them bickering all day.” You say deflating Asra’s pride.

“Oh yes, I’d gladly sit next to M’Lady.” Portia said beaming, sitting to the countess’ right along with Julain, Asra, both unhappy. You were glad there were a few noblemen between them, or they’d be kicking each other under the table all morning.

To the countess’s left would be the Nevivon diplomat, the President of the Merchant’s Guild ( a tall woman with blazing red hair, sunkissed skin, and so much gold jewelry you thought you’d be blinded), The president of the Dock Workers Union, the Harbor Master, You, and Valerius.

You were still confused at why he was at this end of the table instead of closer to the Diplomat. Maybe Nadia had requested it, perhaps he had offended her in some way. It just felt strange being so close to him.

“Now that that’s settled, let’s all compose ourselves before we welcome our Guest,” Nadia motioned for the servants to open the doors.

A pepper haired man walked in, tall and with a good build. His fine turquoise and white silks swayed as he greeted Nadia, kissing her hand, and taking his seat to her left. Today’s meeting would be about trade. Nevivon wished access to Vesuvia’s fishing grounds, as well as increased sea trade, in exchange for lowering tariffs on Vesuvian exports. You didn’t know what you were doing here. You knew a little about trade as a shopkeep, but not on an international scale. But as a member of the court, it was your duty to be here. Besides you got to learn so much at the palace.

As the talks begin, you notice Valerius is still eyeing you occasionally, even when he is addressing the diplomat, or Nadia, or anyone else.

You smile uncomfortably, and shift in your seat.

“I take back what I said to you earlier magician,” he whispers.

“What?” you ask incredulously. You’ve never known the Consul to apologize for anything.

“I take it back. It’s more than an improvement. You’re absolutely breathtaking.” he purred, leaning into you as if to impart some critical information.

You feel the heat rush to your cheeks before saying, “thank you” and snapping your head back towards the diplomat, still reading Nevivon’s proposal. Why did they have to use so many words to say something so simple? Give us your fish, and We’ll lower the tariffs on the goods you export. End of Story.

You feel a hand sweep across your thigh, and for a moment you think it’s Asra playing games with you again. But no. You look up to see he and Julian have found a new way to continue their argument. You watch him sneer, as he reads the note Julian passed him, and prepares to write a scathing reply. Hopefully you’d be able to work it out later.

But where did the touch come from? Asra’s too busy passing notes at the table with Julian to have done it.

You look to your right, finding yourself face to face with Valerius, as he ghosts his left hand over your thigh. You give him a confused look. WTF was he doing???

“Silk?” He asks innocently.

“Satin-weaved silk.” You retort,”As if you didn’t know that.”

“I did.” He said taking a sip of wine. “May I?”

“You didn’t ask before-”

“I’m asking now.” he purred.

Why the hell not? “Fine.” you respond, wishing he’d hurry up and deliver the punchline to whatever joke he was planning at your expense.

His hand moves across your right leg, feeling the material. Despite your feelings to the contrary, you tell yourself his actions are completely innocent.

Its when he pulls teasingly at the string, you realize it’s not. 

“Will this come apart if I pull it?” he baited, twirling the string around his long fingers.

“I-I don’t… It’s not supposed to…” You say flustered, brain frozen, still processing what was happening.

“Let’s find out.” he said pulling the string, exposing the bulge of your thigh. 

“Pretty,” he murmured into his wine glass, taking a sip as he slides his fingers across the outside of your thighs admiring your skin, 

“I didn’t know your skin was so soft. How pretty it must look bruised and raw with kisses…” he mused, pinching gently.

You’re sitting there frozen. You have no words. Snobby, spiteful, higher-than-thou Valerius literally just undid your pants and started feeling you up. In the middle of trade talks, with everyone still in the room. 

With Asra and Julian just across from you. Asra and Julian who were completely oblivious to the situation, too busy fighting with each other. From across the table you could make out Julian’s scrawled “FuCk YoU, ASRA!” to which Asra replied, “ Not even if you begged,” And you knew that that was exactly what was going to happen later.

Which left you alone, with Valerius feeling your thigh under the table. Honestly you should have stopped Valerius right there. It’s not that you weren’t curious, it’s that you weren’t sure what he was up to. And you weren’t sure how Julian and Asra would feel. You three hadn’t exactly laid out the terms of your relationship.

And what did Valerius think he was doing? You didn’t even know your pants opened that way, you thought the laces were just for style. But he knew. He’d probably been thinking about it when he was eyeing you earlier. 

Even now, Valerius caressed your thigh as he gave his responses during the trade talks. betraying nothing on his face as he leaned toward you, following your gaze towards your lovers. “Look at them, so neglectful. So busy arguing, they can’t even see how needy you’ve become,” he teased squeezing your thigh, still looking into your eyes. “They don’t deserve to touch you. There are so many things I could do to you. So many ways I could touch you…”

If it wasn’t for the glaring blush that enflamed your face, people might just think he was informing you about court business. 

Looking down from the table, Nadia gives you a concerned look and asks if you are unwell, you look a bit flushed.

You try to stand to tell her yes you are unwell, that you’d like to excuse yourself and go to your quarters. Anything to excuse yourself, so you could figure this out. But Valerius tightens his grip on your thigh, clamping you to your seat like a vise. 

“Don’t even think of leaving. I’m enjoying this too much, and so are you,” Valerius teased. Heat rushed to your core, and you knew you were done for. You wanted this just as much as he did. 

“Y-yes. I’m fine,” You lie as Asra and Julian take a break from their war to look up at you with concern. “It’s just a bit stuffy in here, I’m a little overheated.” That last bit caused Valerius to smirk into his wine glass, taking a sip as he continues exploring the skin of your thigh. 

“Tsk. I knew it,” Nadia tutted, giving you a heart attack. You were sure she found out about Valerius’ hand up your pants. 

“Portia didn’t I say it was too hot in here? I should have let out the windows earlier, no matter, It shall be remedied.” Nadia waved to some servants, ordering the windows to be opened, fans brought in, and iced water for everyone. With that done, Julian and Asra, and everyone else looked away from you, to your relief.

“Good, Pet.” Valerius cooed opening the laces a little more so he could reach your inner thigh. You grabbed his hand, purely out of modesty. 

“What’s wrong? We can stop if you like…” He says thumbing circles into your inner thigh. 

“No… I don’t think we should- ” You whimper a little too loudly. 

"Shhh pet, quieter. They’ll hear you” He hissed as a few of the courtiers eyes glanced back and looked away quickly as Valerius looked at them cooly. You apologized quickly and the meeting continued as normal, diplomats discussing trade agreements while Valerius listened and nodded,adding his bit when he needed to to make it look like he was interested. all the while working your inner thigh, squeezing the plump skin there. 

“You’re even softer there kitten, how I would love to sink my teeth right here,” he said pushing his finger into the squish high inside your thigh, “I’d leave little bites and kisses, marking up your pretty thighs. Just so you’d know you were mine.” 

You could feel the desire now, his last words making the heat building between your legs unbearable. You ground your hips down into the cushion of the chair, trying to relieve some of the pressure. 

"oh you’d like that, would you? My face between those pillowy thighs, marking you? Or would you like me a bit lower…” He said sliding his hand deeper, his forefinger tracing a line against your clothed sex. You bit your lip, stifling a moan.

“Open your legs,” Valerius said so only you could hear, “ I want to see how wet you are for me.”

You were soaking. You just hoped that nothing showed through the fabric, as Valerius traced a line from your clit down to your hole before pulling his hand away, feeling your juices between his fingers.

He tutted, “ All this from a few words and light touches.” he slid his hand back to your core “So needy, so sensitive. The doctor and his magician really have been remiss.“ He crooned circling your clit through your smalls. 

"Please, Valerius. Don’t I’ll come.” you begged so so quietly.

Valerius gave you a look of indifference as he took another sip of wine with his right hand, the left deftly pushing aside the fabric standing between you and his ministrations,caressing your folds. 

“If you’re going to come, be quiet about it or I’ll stop right now,” he warned, his eyes narrowing. 

“I don’t want this deal to fall through because you let everyone know what a needy little witch you are.” He hissed, pulling away. You nearly sobbed from the loss of contact. 

You nodded slowly. “I’ll be quiet. Please, Valerius." 

"Good.” he answered, draining his glass. “And keep those lusty eyes on me. If I catch you looking at that Hack of a doctor or that bum Magician, you can forget about cumming at all. Understand?”

“Yes,” you plead. "Anything."

He slid his hand back through the laces, continuing where he left off.

His fingers were so good, his movements so practiced.

Y-yes… Keep doing that baby…fuck me with your fingers, you wanted to scream.

When you started grinding into his hand he pulled away a little “not too much love. Slowly. Or they’ll know. Not that I mind you telling everyone how much you want me."He drawled "You do want me don’t you pet?”

You slowed your hips, and Valerius pushed his finger inside your first hole. It took all your strength not to keen at the sensation as he fingered you with languid movements. In…and Out. In…and out. As if he had all the time in the world to make you come. As if you weren’t burning with need. Not missing a beat when he was asked this or that about the trade agreements. 

Despite what was going on under the table he listened intently,pushing for an addition here, for changes to this clause or that, dictating when he needed to. 

Occasionally he would lean in and whisper "you’re doing so well, pet. I love it when you’re so good for me." 

You were close. So achingly close. Valerius had no idea how much you wanted to scream at the Nevivon diplomat to accept Nadia’s terms and leave. Or to Slap valerius for having to argue some insignificant point, just to draw out your torture. 

He knew you were close, knew that you wanted to come. "The details matter, pet.” He teased, “I can’t let the city suffer just because you want to come." 

You cursed under your breath. 

Valerius pulled away, nearly causing you to falter and let a whine escape your lips, biting them hard. 

"Careful pet, or I’ll end this sooner that you like.” He mocked. 

Nooo…You looked at him pleadingly. 

“I’m glad we understand each other,” Valerius answered to the diplomat, while looking you straight in the eye before turning away to finish business. 

You were close, so achingly close. Just a few more strokes from his skilled fingers and you would be there. You snaked your hand down from the table to touch your clit, chasing your climax. 

Before you could finish, Val leaned back to you and demanded ever so softly, “Hands on the table where I can see them. Keep them there." 

You closed her eyes and threw her head back in exasperation. You swore you were going to cry if he didn’t make you come soon. 

Valerius chuckled, pleased at your desperation. "It seems the magician and I are in agreement. Raising tariffs against Vesuvian goods would be detrimental for both sides, and would lead to renegotiations or an overall ban on goods from your kingdom. The Countess will be most displeased.” Valerius scoffed, smoothly playing off your movements. 

“I think it’s ridiculous that you even considered coming to my table with that nonsense.” Nadia retorted.

The Nevivon diplomat panicked. “Apologies Countess. We hadn’t intended to offend your grace. We withdraw our request, in favor of the Consuls suggestion. Tariffs lowered in exchange for guaranteed protection of sea trade by vesuvian navy ships." 

"Agreed,” Nadia assented. 

At this point you didn’t give a flip. Valerius was still working your entrance, the knuckle of his thumb rubbing against your clit. Please, I Need more, just a little more. You would beg him if you could.

“I should do this more often,” Val cooed. “ I could’ve used your assistance with that fool from Pranka.” He was close enough you could smell the wine on his breath. Sweet and enticing. You wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips. Val caught your gaze, as you licked your lips. 

“Don’t worry you’ll taste these lips soon enough. I plan on kissing every inch you once I’ve gotten what I need from this fool.” Valerius whispered, adding another finger. 

Ooohhh God…so good…your body cried, as you clenched around him.

“So tight… I can’t wait to feel you clench around my cock instead of my fingers. For now, this will have to be enough.”

He picked up his pace, as you gripped the arms of the chair, to keep from trembling. Thank god the whir of the fans kept anyone from hearing your heavy breathing, and the squish of Valerius’ fingers inside your soaking cunt.

“Remember to keep those pretty sounds to yourself for now. I’ll make you sing for me when we’re alone." 

You nodded, you didn’t trust yourself to make words without a moan slipping out. God you wished you were alone now. Head down, ass up as Valerius railed you. If his fingers were this good, you couldn’t help imagining all the other things he could make you beg for.

It seemed like an eternity had gone by before you heard Valerius’ voice again, so close you could feel his breath on your neck,

"Come for me, Sweetling,” he cooed into your neck.

You came right then and there, stars forming at the back of your eyes as you crashed. Hands fisting as Valerius continued to finger you through the waves. 

When you relaxed, Valerius removed his hand, leaving a trail of your juices on your thigh. He brought his fingers to his lips, and sucked them as if tasting the sweetest of wines. 

“Your pussy tastes so sweet,” he whispered. “I can’t wait to eat you out. For being such a good pet, I think I’ll make you come until you pass out.”

A bolt of desire shot through you. You still wanted him, pussy still clenching from your last orgasm.

You had soaked through her clothing. You’d have to change before Asra or Julian noticed. If they noticed. From the looks of them they had made up, and eager to ‘resolve’ their fight at home. They’d be fine without her.

“Don’t even think about changing out of those pants.” he ordered, seemingly reading your thoughts. “I want you to think about what a mess you’ve made for me.”

As your brain started to function somewhat, you realized the meeting was close to coming to an end. From what you picked up it seems things had gone well for both sides. As Nadia shook hands with the Nevivon envoy, the council got up to leave. 

You and Valerius got up at the same time, and before you could walk away he grabbed your wrist, pulling you closer.

“I don’t want anything getting in my way, later. Make your excuses to your lovers if you have to, but you’ll be in my bed tonight,” he said as he restrung the laces.


End file.
